Phantom in the Dark
by Inazuma.Star
Summary: Vlad is tired of trying to get around Danny to have his way. So he's finally come up with a way to be rid of the boy forever. Using a new invention, he completely destroys Danny. Or so he thinks. Danny is actually sent back in time and reborn as Harry Potter's twin. Now Danny has a new power called magic alongside his ghost abilities. Will he ever see his family again?
1. A Hero's Demise

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Confusion.

Disbelief.

Horror.

Anger.

Devastation.

These were the emotions ringing through the hearts of the friends and family of a white haired, green eyed, halfa as they stared at pile of ash that had once been him. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. They never believed that anyone could take him away.

A young woman with short black hair and violet eyes was on her knees at the edge of the blast area. She wore a Gothic tank top and skirt, as well as knee high black combat boots. Tears ran down the sides of her face as she sobbed over her fallen comrade, best friend, and husband.

Beside the girl was a young man with dark skin wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt, gray shorts, and a red cap. He also had on thick black glasses. He had a hand rested on the woman's shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort her, although he wasn't in much better shape. His heart ached with the loss of the one he thought of as his brother.

A much younger girl with black hair and bright blue eyes clung to an older woman with long orange hair held back by a blue hair band. The younger girl was devastated over the loss of her father figure; the older angry that someone had taken away her baby brother.

A large man with black and white hair held a smaller woman with short red hair. They were furious, heartbroken, and horrified at not only the death of their only son, but over the fact that the deed had been done by one they had thought to be their best friend.

Relishing in the feeling of power he felt he now held over these people, a tall, thin man with gray streaked hair stood proud with a smug smirk plastered over his face. He had finally rid the world of the only one who would oppose him, the only one who knew the true extent of his wrath. With the only one who could potentially thwart his plans now a pile of ash, nothing stood between him and his glorious schemes.

The violet-eyed woman stood up and glared at the man with more rage than she had ever felt in her life and screamed at him, "How could you take him from us?! You monster! I'll kill you!" Her fury could be bottled in no longer and she charged at the older man wildly only for him to knock her back to the ground. The others winced at the loud thud of her body hitting the hard ground.

The man smirked down at her. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that child of yours, would you?" He gestured towards her swollen belly with a nasty grin, relishing the thought of making her watch her child suffer. Part of him hoped that the creature before him would be foolish enough to attempt another attack so that he could indulge in making his cruel thoughts reality.

The dark-skinned man swiftly positioned himself between the grieving woman and the man who decimated her husband, his hands out in front of him to act as a buffer between the evil man and the woman. Although he lacked the power that his dead brother wielded, he silently promised his brother's widow and child that he would do everything he could to keep them safe...even if doing so meant forfeiting his life.

The old man cackled as he surveyed the crowd before him. "Oh this will be fun. I will let you all live, don't you worry. But know this: from this day forward, your every move shall be watched. You'll never have the chance to raise a finger against me. This is my world now!"


	2. Light in the Darkness

**I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Darkness.

That was all Danny could see in the deep expanses around him. Where was he? Why was he here? Was he dead? Or had he ever existed at all? He thought he could hear a feminine voice tinged with sadness and fear calling his name. Were they in trouble? Was the voice he thought he heard even real? He wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that he was getting tired. His sense of self slowly faded away to nothing as he succumbed to his fatigue.

* * *

Through the vast and confusing thing that is time, Danny fell. Everything that he ever was or could be was known here. He was afraid and yet he was completely calm. The cold darkness around him was beginning to feel warm, although he did not know why. The voices that had pierced the darkness in what seemed only moments before were now gone, and he was engulfed in silence.

He opened his eyes and tilted his head as he saw a tiny sliver of light. His curiosity propelled him towards the source of light. His eyes had yet to adjust to the brightness when the light expanded around him and expelled the darkness around him, temporarily blinding him.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light he was greeted with the sight of a beautiful young woman with deep forest green eyes staring down at him. He felt a soft cloth wrapped tightly around him as she held him realized that he was very tiny compared to her as he saw one of his tiny hands. _Am I a baby? Does that mean this woman is my mother?_ He thought to himself. A man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair was hovering behind her and holding a similarly swaddled infant who was fussing.

As the man handed the other child to the woman, she smiled down at them warmly, and the loving aura that protruded from her began to calm them both. "I think I'll name our first son Harry James Potter." she smiled. "Why don't you choose the name for our second son?"

The man rubbed his chin for a few moments before deciding. "I think his name should be Daniel James Potter. Danny for short."

Danny found himself smiling. The name his father had chosen seemed perfect to him. He snuggled closer to his mother and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

Two years passed that were relatively peaceful for Danny and his new family. Despite the calm, he couldn't help but push away the nagging feeling that something bad would happen soon. He was slowly remembering a few things from his past life, though it wasn't enough to get a clear image of who he used to be. The only clear thing he knew was his powers. He found comfort in this.

Danny and his brother both enjoyed being played with by their father, James. His father was using a strange stick like object that had a small light at the end. This, however, was interrupted when a crashing noise came from the front door. Danny whimpered and looked up at his father, who got up hurriedly.

His father quickly passed both him and his brother to their mother, who looked scared. "Quickly! Run far away from here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" He went to check out what was making the noise. Danny tried to get his attention when he noticed that the strange stick had been left behind by mistake in his father's panic.

Danny looked up and could tell his mother was scared and wished that there was something he could do to help. Their mother ran to their room and hid in a corner, holding them close. Danny looked at his brother and could tell he was just as confused and frightened. His eyes widened in fear as a strange man forced his way into the room. Their mother quickly set them in the crib.

"Please! Please don't hurt them! I'll do anything!" she pleaded desperately.

The strange man smirked ruthlessly and spoke the two words that would haunt Danny for the rest of his new life. "Avada... Kedavera!" A green light shot from the tip of another stick like object and hit their mother. She fell dead instantly.

The man then turned his attention towards Danny and Harry, walking towards them with a nasty smirk. The man pointed his wand at Harry and grinned. "Avada Kedavera!" The strange light shot out once again and hit Harry spot on. Instead of the light killing Harry, it bounced off of Harry's forehead and rebounded back at the stranger. The intruder screeched in agony and fell to the ground dead. His followers looked between Harry and their master for a few moments before fleeing. Harry bore no evidence of the attack other than a scar on one side of his forehead.

Not long after the attack a man with short black hair stumbled inside and let out a sob at the sight of their fallen mother. Danny and Harry both watched him as he cradled her limp body and cried. Three other strange men followed. One of them was an old man with a white beard that went down to his waist. The second was an enormous giant of a man that would put Jack Fenton to shame in size. He had a scraggly brown beard that covered most of his face aside his two beady black eyes. The two were horrified at the sight before them as they stepped over to the crib. The third was a thin man with scraggly black hair. Danny recognized the third man. He had come over many times in the past. Though he didn't recognize the others.

The old man had a shocked expression as he looked at the scar on Harry's forehead, and then looked down at the body of the strange man who had taken the lives of their parents. Realization seemed to hit him like a freight train as he gently lifted the infants from their crib.

* * *

Both Harry and Danny were confused as the adults had begun arguing over them. Deciding on where they would go now.

"They should come with me. I'm their godfather after all." the scraggly man said angrily.

"No. I think it would be best if they were hidden with their aunt and uncle." The old man argued calmly.

"What?! Those people will never understand! They're terrible!" The scraggly man raged.

"This is final. The Dark Lord may be gone but his followers are not. They will be safer with their Muggle family." the old man said firmly.

The scraggly man looked down. "Fine. Hagrid can take my bike there."

The old man smiled. "Thank you for understanding, Sirius."

Danny and Harry were then handed off to the large man they now knew as Hagrid. Though not before Sirius bid them a sorrowful farewell. Hagrid set them both in the side cart of the bike gently as he could.

"I'll meet you there, Hagrid." the old man assured before vanishing in a flash of light.

* * *

After a long ride in the bike, the twins were carefully pulled from the bike by Hagrid and passed to the old man again. They were on a dark neighborhood road that looked as ordinary as physically possible.

"Could I- could I say good-bye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over them and gave them what was a very scratchy, whiskery kiss each. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shh!" hissed an old woman who was behind the old man. "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burrying his face in it. But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily and James dead - An' poor little Harry and Danny off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," the old woman whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as the old man stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid the twins gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.

After a few moments, the twins were left alone. Danny whimpered and got close to his brother as he could manage. A breeze ruffled the near hedges of the driveway, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. The two infants stayed bundled together quietly, having no idea what sort of future awaited them now.

* * *

 **Author's note: Looking over my writing over the last several chapters I wrote, I saw major flaws and have taken them down to rewrite them.**

 **Also, note that my internet router broke as of last night, and so I will be working without internet for a while. My phone does not work well with either of my writing platforms, and so I will be solely reliant on my local library and possibly starbucks to be open for me to write. This heavily limits my writing. Once school starts up things will slow down even more, as my school has decided to block BOTH of my writing platforms as of late last year. So I can't even work on it and publish chapters in my free time. Hopefully things will improve over the next few weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom!**

* * *

It was a bright morning at Number 4 Private Drive. The wind was blowing calmly, and the trees were waving with it. There was a serene quiet to the air. The only sound was the chirping of birds which passed over the neighborhood.

A sudden scream split through the air. A small, 5 year old boy with black hair was running away from a fat boy with blonde hair and five other boys.

The fat boy suddenly lunged and tackled the black haired boy to the ground. "We caught Harry! Now lets turn him purple!" The boy brought a fist up and then swung it down to punch Harry.

Harry trembled and put his arms over his face, whimpering. However, the hit never came.

Another scream ripped through the air.

Harry looked up in surprise. Another boy with black hair had slammed his fist into the fat kid's face. "Don't touch my brother you fat pig!"

"Danny?" Harry whimpered.

Danny didn't seem to hear him. He'd pinned the fat boy to the ground and was punching him in the face repeatedly. The fat kid screamed in pain and fear.

"It's Danny! Run!" shrieked a boy with a rat like face. The gang screamed in fright and fled.

* * *

-Harry's POV-

Harry looked up at his brother and sniffled. "Danny. You came."

Danny looked down at him now. "Of course I did. You didn't think I'd let you down, did you?" he asked, mocking a hurt expression. He held out a hand and helped Harry up.

Harry hugged him and buried his face in his twin's shirt. "How are you so strong, Danny?"

"Because _you_ need me to be strong." Danny promised. Even though he was the younger of the two, he'd always acted like the oldest.

"Why would you do so much for me?"

"Because you're my brother and I don't want to lose you." Danny smiled.

Harry was starting to cheer up. "Thank you. I love you, Danny."

Danny's expression brightened. "I love you too."

* * *

-Danny's POV-

Danny continued to comfort his brother. _Maybe one day you can be strong too. But so long as I'm here, you don't have to be. So long as you need me, I'll always protect you._

Harry nuzzled him.

"Come on. Lets go inside. I'll make you something to eat." Danny said.

"But what if Uncle Vernon catches you?" Harry asked worriedly.

Danny shrugged. "I don't care. He can do whatever he wants to me. That won't stop me from making sure you get enough to eat."

Harry smiled and followed him back into the house. They saw that Dudley had a black eye and a bloody nose. Aunt Petunia was putting peroxide on the wounds.

She turned as she saw Danny. "Look what you did to my Duddykins! I'll make sure Vernon puts you two away for a month this time!" she screeched.

"Oh screw off, bitch. Maybe you should teach your piggy not to play with fire if he doesn't want to get burned." Danny snarled aggressively.

Aunt Petunia smartly shut her mouth.

"Hmph. Come on, Harry." Danny grabbed his brother's hand and led him into the kitchen. He pulled up a stool and started making peanut-butter sandwiches.

He jumped off the stool with the plate and took it to the table where he and Harry started to eat.

* * *

-Harry's POV-

Harry finished his sandwiches quietly. _If only I could be strong like Danny. I want to protect him too. I'm tired of being weak..._

Danny looked up. "Is something wrong?"

Harry looked up and quickly pushed those thoughts away. Danny worried about him enough as it was. "No. I'm alright."

Danny gave him a look. "Don't lie to me."

Harry stared at the table. _He always knows._ "I... I don't want to be weak anymore. Can you help me be strong?"

Danny smiled softly. "Of course I could. How about every day during recess I teach you martial arts?"

Harry's expression brightened. "Y- You'd really do that for me?"

Danny laughed a little. "Of course."

* * *

The twins sat down at the school playground. School had long since let out and they were resting after having been practicing martial arts all day.

Harry breathed hard and brushed the mud and sweat from his forehead. He yelped as he suddenly felt water hit the side of his face. He turned and saw a grinning Danny holding a water gun. "No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Danny shouted and laughed as he ran over to the slide with the water guns.

"Come back here!" Harry shouted, laughing as well as he chased after Danny.

"Can't catch me!" Danny shouted back. He turned to run backwards and blew a raspberry at Harry before turning back around to run straight again.

"Yes I can!" Harry declared and started running as hard as he could.

No matter how fast Harry ran, however, he couldn't catch Danny. Suddenly, his foot snagged on a piece of rubber on the ground and he fell face first into the sand. He let out a whimper.

Danny saw this and stopped running. He frowned an walked over. "Harry?"

Harry had his face against his arms as he continued to lay on his stomach.

Danny frowned, thinking that his brother was crying. "Harry? Are you ok?"

To his surprise, Harry then jumped up and tackled him. "I got you! I got you!"

Danny laughed. "You sneaky little-! You tricked me!"

"I caught you!" Harry shouted, grinning.

"Cheater!" Danny laughed.

"All's fair in love and war." Harry mocked.

Danny blinked in surprise, his mouth open a little.

Harry laughed even more. "Your face is funny!"

Danny gave him a mock angry look. "No. Your face is funny!" he grabbed Harry's shoulders and they started rolling around in the dirt.

Finally they collapsed together in the dirt, laughing happily.

Finally, Harry let out a small yawn.

Danny smiled. "I think we should head back now. It's getting late."

Harry nodded in agreement and stood up. He then had a grin come over his face. "Race you back!" he shouted and started running.

Danny laughed and took off after him.

The twins were matched stride for stride as they ran.

They stopped as they saw a strange creature on the sidewalk in front of them. They weren't far from home.

"W- what is that?" Harry asked fearfully.

The creature was bright ecto-green with glowing red eyes. It looked like a coyote.

Danny's eyes widened. "That's a ghost! Run, Harry!"

"But what about you?!" Harry shouted.

"Don't argue! Go!" Danny ordered.

Harry was about to run, but he was too slow. The ghost lunged and blocked his path.

Harry backed up, terrified. "D- Danny."

Danny didn't hesitate any further. He raised his arms into the air. "I'm going ghost!"

A white ring appeared around his waist and split into two rings. The two rings went up and down his body. His black hair turned white and his eyes turned luminescent green. His baggy white shirt and pants were replaced with a black hazmat suit that had white gloves and boots. There was also a white DP symbol in the center of his chest. Harry's eyes were very wide as he saw this.

Danny darted forward as fast as he could and knocked the ghost away from Harry. He let out a high pitched shriek as the ghost coyote bit down on his shoulder.

"Danny!" Harry shouted.

The ghost coyote started to shake Danny around wildly. Danny was struggling to get away. Blood was streaming down the side of his arm and staining the ground.

Finally it threw the white haired halfa down and pinned him down, about to bite down on his throat. Danny had his hands up on it's jaws, struggling to hold it back.

Harry was frozen. He couldn't move.

"Run, Harry!" Danny shouted.

Harry shook his head.

"Go! I'll be ok! Run!" Danny shouted again. Harry knew he was lying.

"Please." Danny whimpered.

Finally, Harry felt something deep inside him just snap. "No! I won't leave you!" Harry jumped and wrapped his arms around the ghost's neck.

The distraction was enough to allow Danny to get out from under it. Harry was thrown off and hit the sidewalk. Danny lashed out and punched the ghost coyote in the snout. He grabbed it by its tail and slammed it into the ground. The ghost yelped and backed away, sensing that their fear had gone. No longer feeling like it could win, it fled the second Danny let it go.

Danny forgot about the coyote and rushed over to his twin. "Harry!? Harry are you alright!?"

Harry groaned in pain. His eyes widened as Danny hugged him tightly, shaking. Harry could feel him shaking.

"Danny?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Don't ever do anything that stupid again." Danny ordered, though Harry heard no anger in his voice.

Harry just hugged him back tightly, though was careful of his injured arm. "You either."

The two just sat there and hugged each other quietly. Both scared by the thought that they could have nearly lost the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom!**

* * *

After the encounter with the ghost, the Potter Twins quickly hurried home with Harry supporting Danny. Even with Danny's sped up healing, he was still losing a lot of blood. Harry quickly opened to the house and pulled Danny inside.

Petunia was there waiting with a smug Dudley standing behind her. "Where have you both be- He's staining my carpet!" she shrieked when she noticed the blood. Dudley looked slightly horrified at the sight of the blood. Even though he enjoyed picking on Harry and was scared of Danny, even he didn't wish anything that drastic on them.

"But there was a coyote! Danny's been bitten!" Harry protested.

"Get him out! Out! Now!" Petunia screamed, forcing them back out of the house.

Dudley looked at his mother. "Mom. He could die."

"I don't care! I don't want his blood staining my carpet!" Petunia shrieked.

Harry's eyes widened as the door was slammed shut on them. "Where now?... " he spoke out loud to himself.

"Mrs. Figg. It might be a pain in the rear to hear about her cats all the time, but I think she'll help us." Danny said quietly, his eyes glazed over a little in pain.

"Right." Harry nodded and started pulling Danny to Mrs. Figg's house.

* * *

Harry gasped tiredly as they made it to Mrs. Figg's house. He reached an arm up and knocked on the door.

The elderly woman opened the door and screamed when she saw the blood on Danny's shoulder.

"Please help him, Mrs. Figg. The Dursleys just threw us out." Harry whimpered.

"Lets go. Both of you." she ushered them both inside. She pushed Danny into the kitchen and sat him down on one of the chairs before rushing out of the room to get some bandages.

Danny sighed as he looked at his ruined shirt. It was stained red with blood.

Mrs. Figg came back in and ripped Danny's shirt at the seam to get it off the wound. She then started cleaning it up with peroxide. Danny hissed in pain as she did so.

"What on earth happened to you?" she asked.

"There was a coyote. It bit me." Danny explained through gritted teeth.

"You seem awfully calm for such a terrible experience." She commented.

"I learned how to steel my nerves a long time ago, Mrs. Figg. Whether something scares me or not, I don't let it show." he said.

Harry was sitting in the chair beside him worriedly. "You won't make us go back to them will you?"

Mrs. Figg shook her head. "Oh heavens no. If THIS is their response when one of you is injured this badly, it's probably best I take you for now until I can find a better place for you." she said as she started wrapping bandages around him.

Danny smiled as she finished. "Thank you, Mrs. Figg. I don't know how to repay you for this."

"Don't worry about it. Now you two go up those stairs over there and head to bed. You've had a long day." she gestured to the stairs.

Harry beamed and helped Danny up the stairs.

* * *

-With Mrs. Figg-

Mrs. Figg hurriedly took a quill and parchment. She then started scrawling down a letter to Dumbledore. She couldn't send the twins back to the Dursleys, or they would die before they ever made it to eleven.

* * *

-With the twins-

Harry was looking at Danny worriedly as they sat on the mattress that was in the guestroom.

"What was that, Danny?" Harry asked. "How did you change forms like that?"

"That was my ghost form." Danny said slowly.

"Ghost form? What do you mean?" Harry tilted his head.

Danny took a deep breath. "I'm half dead. My memory of how I got my powers is foggy at best. The only thing that sticks clear in my head is that it was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life and that it had something to do with electricity. It could have been a machine gone wrong or I could have been struck by lightning. I don't remember. It steadily becomes more clear as I get older. But for now I'm unsure."

Harry frowned and hugged him. "Your powers are really neat. But I'm sorry you had to go through that. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Danny looked down. "Because I didn't have very good control. I was struggling to keep it together. Imagine what would've happened if the Dursleys had seen it."

Harry's eyes widened. He knew what his brother meant. "I see your point. I understand, Danny."

* * *

Mrs. Figg woke the boys up early the next morning.

Danny groaned and sat up. He strode over to the door and opened it. "What is it?"

"Get your brother up. I'm taking you both somewhere today." She told him and then walked away.

Danny tilted his head. He shrugged and went back to the bed. He then shook his brother's shoulder roughly.

"Nnn." Harry grumbled and turned over.

Danny rolled his eyes and yanked the covers off. "Up. Up you lazy bum."

Harry sat up and rubbed his head grumpily. "What is it?"

"Mrs. Figg told me to wake you up. We're heading out somewhere." Danny said.

"Alright..." Harry said and put his glasses on.

* * *

The twins looked at Mrs. Figg curiously as she led them out to her car.

They shrugged and got in without any complaint.

Mrs. Figg drove them all the way to London and then led them to a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron. She then pulled them towards a table where a very old man with long silver hair was sitting. At his side was a much younger man with short red hair.

"Hello, Dumbledore." Mrs. Figg greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg. I see you brought them." Dumbledore greeted back as the twins were told to sit at the table.

"Yes. Do you need me for anything else?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"No. I'll take care of the rest from here. Have a good day." Dumbledore smiled with his eyes twinkling. Mrs. Figg smiled back and then left.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Danny asked.

"My name is Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school that you'll both be attending as soon as you turn eleven." Dumbledore explained.

"How do you know us?" Harry asked.

"Everyone knows you two. You're both famous. Also, I'm sorry to say that I was the one who made the call to have you both stay with the Dursleys." he looked down.

Danny growled. "Why on earth would you choose to leave us with them?!"

"I'm sorry. I honestly believed that they would take in family despite any differences they held towards your mother. That was a big mistake on my part, and I wish to rectify that mistake now by sending you to stay with a wizarding family." Dumbledore apologized.

Danny settled down. He supposed that he could understand why someone would want to see the good in everyone. Still, it was a rather naive way of thinking. "Who will we stay with?"

Dumbledore smiled and gestured to the man beside him. "This is Arthur Weasley. He's the current head of the Weasley family. He's agreed to take you both in on the condition there's money sent to provide for you both. Which is why I've given him the key to both the Potter Family Vault and your trust fund which was left by your parents. He'll give it to you once you're older. Out of all the wizarding families around, I believe they're the best family to take you in."

The twins looked over at Arthur who smiled kindly. "Hello. It's nice to meet you both. I hope I can make your living experience better. I heard what happened with your family."

"They are not our family. If they were family they would care about us. The only connection we have is through blood. Real family doesn't have to be related by blood." Danny smiled. "I hope my brother and I can come to call the Weasleys our real family."

Arthur looked impressed. "Wisely said, Danny. Now lets go get you both some better clothes and then we'll head home. Professor Dumbledore has already given me a small portion of the money from your vault to buy you some clothes and anything else you might need."

The twins perked up at that and jumped out of their seats to leave. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he watched them. "Good luck, Arthur. I'll be seeing you all." Dumbledore then apparated away.

The twins eyes were wide as Dumbledore apparated.

"That,"

"Was"

"AWESOME!" The twins finished at the same time.

Arthur chuckled and led them to one of the wizarding tailors. The boys were in awe of all the strange shops and people.

Danny bought simple black and white t-shirts, blue-jeans, and tennis shoes. He also drew out a simple black hoodie with his DP symbol in the center to be made for him.

"What's the DP for, Danny?" Arthur asked.

Danny thought for a moment. "It stands for Danny Potter, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur smiled and ruffled his hair. "That's a very interesting design. By the way, you can just call me Arthur."

Harry bought several t-shirts as well which had a slightly larger variety in color than Danny's did. He didn't bother with more jeans or tennis shoes since he and his brother wore the same size in everything. He also bought an emerald green hoodie.

* * *

Arthur finally took them home. He explained that they'd be bunking with another boy their age named Ron. Aside him there was also Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny.

Danny looked up at the house that he'd come to know as The Burrow. It seemed rather small to house eleven people. They walked inside and gasped as they saw all the magic being done.

A plump woman with long red hair strode over to him. "You must be the Potter Twins. Arthur told me you'd both be coming to stay with us. My name is Molly. It's so good to meet you." she smiled warmly.

The twins weren't used to that sort of attention. They both blushed nervously and stared at the floor. "Thank you." they both said.

Another boy who was their age walked into the room. "Mom, Fred and George have... who are they?"

"Oh, Ron. These are the Potter Twins. Harry and Daniel. They'll be living with us now." Molly explained to him.

"We have another set of twins now? Bloody hell..." he muttered.

Danny chuckled. "It won't be so bad I'm sure."

Harry nodded.

Molly smiled. "You three run along now. Ron, show them around, would you?"

Ron smiled. "Alright!" he then led the twins away to explore. He stopped however when their names finally registered in his head. "Wait. You're Harry and Danny Potter?!"

They both laughed.

"Did you just now catch that?" Danny asked.

Ron nodded, a bit embarrassed.

"Yes we are. Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"What do you remember from that night? Did you get a good look at... you-know-who's ... face?" Ron asked.

Harry tilted his head. "What night? You-know-who? What are you talking about?"

Danny however had gone rigid. Unlike Harry, he remembered everything about that night very clearly. And it would stay that way if he could help it. He was glad Harry wasn't subjected to that. "Ron. Harry and I just found out we were wizards as of today. We honestly don't know much about ourselves. It's likely that you know more about us than even we do. Our so called relatives tried to beat our wizarding side out of us."

Ron looked disgusted at the idea. "Beat it out of you? That's horrible. I knew Muggles were bad but I didn't think they were that bad."

"Muggles?" The twins repeated.

"That's what we call non-magical people." Ron explained.

Danny wrinkled his nose a bit. "What an insulting term. That's pretty terrible. To answer your question, most normal people are NOT like that. The Dursleys are ANYTHING but normal in personality though. They are abusive bigots. Which I'm sure there are such bigots among wizards as well."

Ron seemed confused by Danny's use of 'big words'. Danny often forgot that most five year olds didn't know what most of those words meant.

* * *

Ron showed them all around the Burrow and continued explaining to them everything he could about the wizarding world. The twins had listened to his every word in fascination.

Ron also started going on about a wizarding sport called Quidditch and a strange thing called the Ministry of Magic.

 _So even wizards have a government. From what I've heard so far it's just as corrupt as any other. It also seems as though all the pure blood families are a bit bigoted towards non-magical people and people not born to wizards. Though some are worse about it than others if I understand correctly._ Danny thought to himself.

They were now sitting at the dinner table with the rest of the Weasley family. The Weasley twins were ecstatic to have another set of twins in the house, and had promised to take the Potter twins under their wing in mischief, much to the horror of everyone else in the house.

While they were eating, Arthur suddenly turned to them. "Tell me. What is the function of a rubber duck?"

Danny stopped eating and stared at him. Harry raised a confused eyebrow.

Trying not to choke, Danny swallowed his food. "A rubber duck is a bath toy. Little kids put them in the water when they take a bath and play with them."

"Very interesting." Arthur said, intrigued.

"Why?" Danny asked.

Ron leaned over. "Dad studies Muggle objects. Thinks their interesting."

"A rubber duck isn't exactly something I'd consider interesting. Here. See what you think of this." Danny said and handed Arthur a rubix cube.

Arthur was immediately interested. "What is this?"

"That's a rubix cube. You twist it up to scatter the colors then you try to get all of the same color on the same side. It's a puzzle game. Also, pulling the tabs or stickers off to put them on one side is cheating." Danny explained.

Arthur started toying with it, entertained. Fred and George seemed interested as well.

"Have any other neat stuff?" Fred asked.

Danny thought for a moment. "I could teach you how to make a slingshot."

"What's a slingshot?" George asked.

"It'll be easier to show you than to try and explain it. They're really simple to make." Danny smiled.

The kids all finished their food and headed outside. Danny looked around and picked up a simple tree branch. Fred and George were peering over his shoulders.

Danny laughed a bit and pulled out a pocket knife he'd taken from Vernon. He started carving along the sides until it was a perfect 'Y' shaped slingshot. He took a long rubber cord that had a pouch like thing in the middle and glued it down to the ends of the stick. He smiled up at the older twins and then picked up a pebble and put it in the pouch. He pulled the pouch back a ways and then let go. The pebble was launched across the yard.

"That,"

"Was,"

"So,"

"Cool." The twins said giddily.

Danny laughed and handed the slingshot to Fred.

The older twins traded grins and started playing with it.

Ron saw the grin they'd exchanged and had a look of horror etched on his face. "What have you done, Danny? What have you done?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Several years had passed since the Potter twins had come to stay with the Weasley family. Since they were no longer fed the bare minimum in scraps, the two had both hit a growth spurt and filled out a little more around the middle.

Much to Percy's delight, Danny had also often come to him to learn what he could before school started so that he would be a little ahead of the game. Percy would lend Danny his books so that the halfa could read them.

Over the last few years, Danny found that more and more of his memories were becoming available to him. Though most of it was still cloudy. Now he could remember his first encounters with his best friends, his old family, some of his parent's inventions, and a few more of his abilities. Most of the things he'd done past age eleven were still unavailable to him.

* * *

Currently they were all sitting at the dining room table eating. Harry was chattering with Ron while Danny fiddled with a cylindrical object.

"What are you doing, Danny?" George asked.

Danny looked up at him. "I'm trying to recreate something called the Fenton Thermos."

"What does it do?" Fred asked.

"Well. Normally a thermos would be used to keep food warm until you eat it for lunch or dinner for a day away from home. But what the Fenton Thermos does is trap ghosts and holds them until I press the release button." Danny explained.

"How is it not blowing up? Most electric devices blow up when in contact with magic." Arthur asked, curious as well.

"See, I remembered you telling me about that, so I reconfigured the power source to be supplied by the magic in the atmosphere. By doing this, it allows the device to become stable, as it's usual power source isn't conflicting with your magic." Danny said.

Harry looked over at him with a confused expression. "When did you get so good with technology?"

"I've always been good with technology. I just had no available opportunities while we were dealing with the Dursleys. Every television or computer our cousin destroyed wouldn't have been hard for me to repair." Danny said with a shrug.

Arthur looked thoughtful. "You know, if you could do that with other Muggle technology, you could easily become the richest wizard alive by age 15. To be able to use the same advancements available to the Muggles would be revolutionary."

Danny's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

Arthur chuckled.

"Why would you want to catch a ghost?" Percy asked.

"To make sure they know to leave me alone. If they give me any trouble I'll pull them into this and leave them in there for a few weeks, while making sure to give it a good shake every night." Danny grinned darkly.

"Did I tell you how scary you can be sometimes?" Harry asked.

"Several times, Harry. Several times." Danny laughed.

They were interrupted as an owl flew in carrying several letters. Percy took them and handed them out.

Danny beamed as he stared down at the letter from Hogwarts and tore it open.

 _'Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall'_

The Potter twins had matching grins as they read the letters.

"I guess we'd best head to Diagon Alley and get the supplies we'll be needing." Molly said with a smile. She cleared away the remaining food on the table and led them all over to the fireplace. They all took a bit of floo powder and left to get everything they would need.

The twins smiled as they arrived.

"Danny." Arthur called.

"Yea?" Danny asked.

"Here. It seems you're both old enough now. I'll now leave these in your care." Arthur said and handed Danny their Gringott's keys.

"Awesome. Thank you, Arthur." Danny beamed and pocketed the keys. He'd find a safer place for them later.

"We'll split up from here and meet up at the Leaky Cauldron in three hours." Molly said and they all split up.

The twins made a quick trip to the bank to get some money before going shopping. They got their robes, books, cauldron, scales, and phials first before going to get their wands, having heard that it'd be the longest trip. They'd get their pets last.

They stepped into a shop owned by a man named Ollivander. The shop was small and dusty on the inside. The walls were lined with shelves containing wands of all kinds. Everything was deathly silent, and the twins were a little afraid to disturb it.

"Hello," greeted an elderly voice, causing the boys to jump.

The man looked them over. "I was wondering when I would be seeing the two of you." he said. "Yes. It seems as though it were only yesterday I sold your mother her wand."

The man started looking through shelves before pulling out a wand and handing it to Harry.

"Well. Go on. Give it a wave." he said in anticipation.

Harry flicked the wand and jumped as several wands shot from their shelves.

"Nope. Nope. Definitely not." Mr. Ollivander said and snatched the wand away before replacing it with another.

Harry tried again, this time shattering a vase.

This continued on for a long time as Harry rejected wand after wand.

Mr. Ollivander was about to pull out what was the thirtieth wand when he suddenly seemed to get an idea. "I wonder..." He suddenly pulled a wand from the shelf and brought it over to Harry. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple,"

Harry took the wand and his eyes widened as the wand started to glow and orange sparks shot from the tip. Everything in the room shook slightly.

"Yikes..." Mr. Ollivander said and took the wand. "Curious. Very curious."

"Um... what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather... just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother... gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things... terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He quickly paid for his wand and sat down at the front of the shop while Mr. Ollivander tended to his twin.

Danny's wand experience was even more time exhausting than Harry's was as he rejected nearly every wand Mr. Ollivander had.

"Another difficult customer. I think I have an idea." Mr. Ollivander said and disappeared to the back of his shop. He came back several moments later with a tattered old box that looked as though it hadn't been touched in centuries.

He took the wand out and handed it over to Danny. Danny's eyes widened as ecto-green sparks shot from the tip and a calming energy washed over him.

"Very curious indeed. Just like your twin." Mr. Ollivander commented. "This wand is the only one of its kind. It is the also the only wand left that was created by my grandfather. Unlike any of my wands, this wand has three different types of wood melded together. Blackthorn, Holly, and Yew. It's core is the tail feather of the legendary black phoenix. This wand would only choose a person who's very existence defies the laws of life and death. Someone who has both the harshness of the cold winter, but also the playful nature of the snow. It's wielder would be a protector who holds many secrets to do what he needs to do."

Danny's eyes were wide as he listened to Mr. Ollivander. The wand seemed to be made for him. He silently paid for the wand and left the shop with his brother.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yea... it was just... a little too accurate." Danny muttered as they made their way to the pet shop. They split up to choose a pet that would be perfect for each of them. Danny looked around at all the animals were showing signs of terror from the moment they set eyes on him. His gaze caught on a tiny black kitten with white fur on it's paws, ears, tail, and chest. It has one icy blue eye and one luminescent green eye. The little kitten was staring at him intensely.

"Ma'am," he called the store owner. "I want that one. The little kitten with blue and green eyes."

"Are you sure? This kitten has reject all the previous people who wanted to buy it." she asked.

"I'm sure." Danny nodded.

The woman got the kitten out. She had trouble holding it as it immediately leapt from her arms and onto Danny's shoulder. It curled it's tail around his head as it sat down on its new perch.

"I think you were right. That kitten is perfect for you." the woman smiled.

Danny laughed and paid her for the kitten and for the snowy owl Harry had picked.

They left the shop and took all their things to the Leaky Cauldron where the Weasleys were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Ron commented with a grin.

"Sorry. Harry and I blew through every wand Mr. Ollivander owned. Every single wand he ever made rejected me. He ended up giving me a wand that his grandfather made." Danny explained.

Molly's eyes widened. "That's unheard of."

"We're not your average customers I guess." Harry shrugged.

"What a cute kitten!" Fred said and went to scratch her's chin.

The kitten hissed and bit his finger.

"Ow!" Fred yelped and immediately pulled his hand away. Ron snickered at him.

"Sorry, Fred. Guess I should've mentioned that the shop lady told me this kitten had rejected everyone else who attempted to buy her. She seems to like me though." Danny said apologetically.

"It's alright. She didn't bite me too hard." Fred smiled a little after nursing the wound a little. "What will you name her?"

"Raven." Danny said. The kitten purred and nuzzled the side of his face.

"I named my owl Hedwig." Harry smiled.

"If we're all finished here, lets head back to the Burrow." Arthur said as he walked in.

They all nodded and headed home.

* * *

Once they were back, Danny walked outside with Harry following. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to show you something. Another power." Danny said

Harry jumped up and down excitedly.

Danny just rolled his eyes and held a hand out. The air seemed to warp as a hole was torn in the air. He let Harry to go through first before following.

The entrance to the portal closed behind them as they stepped into a large room that had white wall paper and an ecto-green carpet. There was a large couch in the room that was completely black and a set of stairs at the back end of the room. In front of the couch was a television. There was a door on the other side that was locked.

"Where are we?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"This is my ghost lair. I only just recently figured out how to access it. You see, some ghosts have the ability to create portals back and forth between our world and the ghost zone to any location they want, but ALL ghosts can create portals between their lair and the last place they were at in the real world.

"That's so cool." Harry grinned.

Danny laughed and walked up the stairs. Harry followed.

The room the entered next was a large bedroom with a four poster bed that had green sheets. On one wall there was a very large door as the entryway to a vault. Danny walked over to it and put in a combination.

"Can't you just phase through it?" Harry asked.

Danny shook his head. "No. This vault was designed so that neither ghosts nor people can phase through it. It's from the real world and is made from a ghost resistant metal." he smiled as the door was unlocked and swung open. He then walked inside.

Harry looked inside and was surprised to see that the vault was large enough to fit ten Dursley houses.

Danny walked over to the far wall and placed the two Gringott's keys on a key hook. He also took a portion of the money he had left and placed it inside a money container which sat on his desk.

Harry looked around and saw several electronic devices that he'd never seen before. "What is this?"

"Ghost weaponry I've been working on. This vault doubles as a laboratory." Danny answered. "I'll teach you how to use some of it later. For now we need to head back before the others get worried."

Harry nodded and they walked out of the vault. Danny shut the door and locked it. Danny created another tear and they walked out.

* * *

Come the first of September, Danny had already read the first chapter of all the books they had bought that hadn't already been shown to him by Percy, deciding to get a little more ahead while he still had the opportunity. He'd also bought a bright green collar for his kitten with a black pendant that had the DP symbol on it.

The two woke that morning at five in the morning, to give them both time to get their things ready. Danny checked their lists over a few more times to make sure they had everything before packing both his and Harry's trunks. He'd managed to fit all of their things aside their wands into each case respectively. He then took everything downstairs to be loaded into the car.

Since Danny was significantly stronger than his brother, thanks to his ghost powers, he was the one carrying both trunks, while Harry carried their pets in their cages. Hedwig didn't seem to mind being in the cage for the time being. Raven on the other hand was throwing a fit. Danny ended up having to take the fussy kitten out of her cage and let her get up on his head, which was one of her usual perches.

The rest of the Weasleys took a little longer to get everything packed before they all loaded up in the car. They then road all the way to King's Cross Station to catch the train to Hogwarts.

Molly was complaining a little about the huge number of non-magical people as they made their way to the platform.

"Mom, can't I go..." Ginny asked.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy made his way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He ran towards the wall and disappeared to the other side.

"Fred,you next," the Molly said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry,George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said Fred, and off he went. It didn't take long for George to follow.

"You next Harry." Molly instructed.

Harry nodded. He took a deep breath and ran through the barrier, as he'd done many times in the past when seeing Ron's older siblings off.

Danny hurried after him.

They stared at the Hogwarts express in awe. Even though they'd seen it before, it was still a sight to behold.

Danny grabbed the trunks again and walked up into the train with them. Ron followed them. They found an empty compartment and sat down inside.

Hedwig had to be taken to a separate compartment with the other owls.

Raven and Ron's rat, Scabbers, stayed with them.

For whatever reason Raven hated Scabbers. Danny chalked it up to Raven not liking anyone aside him, his brother, and Hedwig. Though after Danny commanded her to leave the rat alone, she had decided to try glaring it away from atop his head.

They looked up as something came clattering down the corridor. The door slid back revealing a smiling, dimpled woman. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Ron pulled out his plastic wrapped sandwich "I'm good."

Harry,however, pulled out some of the money he still had left. "We'll take the lot."

Ron stared at the handful of gold and silver with wide eyes. "Woah." Even though they'd been living together, Harry hadn't told him anything about how much money they had, as he believed it would be rude to flaunt it to Ron's poor family.

* * *

The seats were now piled to the brim with a different assortment of candy. The three boys forgot their previous awkwardness and dug in.

Harry held up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. He pulled the card out and looked down at it. "I've got Dumbledore."

Danny looked over his shoulder as he flipped it over and read it.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard of Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card back over and saw that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

" No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her ...do you want it?" Ron asked, as he'd also been opening one.

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry.

While Harry was looking through the cards, Danny opened a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"George gave me a spell the other day. It's supposed to turn Scabbers . I'll show you." Ron rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway -"

They were interrupted when the compartment door slid open. There was a girl with her school uniform already on and a boy with a round face standing there.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"Haven't seen it." The Potter twins muttered at the same time.

The girl looked down at Ron. "Oh, are you doing magic? Lets see it then." She sat down in front of him, and beside Danny. Harry had moved over to Ron's side some time ago.

Ron looked taken aback. "Er - all right."

He cleared his throat.

 _"Sunshine,daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it'snot very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course. I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is. I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Daniel Potter. Call me Danny." Danny sighed.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you'rein _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"Stalker much?" Danny deadpanned, feeling a little creeped out that this girl knew so much about them already.

Hermione got up. "I suppose I'd better start helping Neville some more. You three should change. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

The boys got into a conversation concerning Quidditch when three other boys entered the compartment. The boy in the middle had slick blonde hair and pale skin. The boy was looking at the twins in interest.

"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that the Potter twins are in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes,"answered Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh,this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly,noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to the twins. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potters. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coldly, slapping his hand away.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared on his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, eith-" he didn't have time to say any more as Danny flashed forward in the blink of an eye and decked Malfoy in the face hard enough to send him into the far wall with a loud CRACK!

Crabbe and Goyle went to hit him, but weren't fast enough to lay a hand on him as he moved back and smacked their skulls together.

The three boys all collapsed on the ground as he stood there, cracking his knuckles. The whole corridor had turned icy cold, and frost was running down the walls. Harry and Ron were watching him with wide eyes.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Malfoy." Danny repeated mockingly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your ex-leader Voldemort. He didn't know what was good for him either. Couldn't even handle a baby. You really think I'm scared of a man who got bested by a one year old? Don't make me laugh you pathetic brat. Think you're cool by praising a deceased serial killer? I'll be sure to make Dumbledore aware of a possible traitor. That is unless you want to just forget this ever happened and run along like a good boy?" Danny smirked at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. His gaze was cold as steel, which unnerved Malfoy greatly.

Malfoy quickly got up and fled down the corridor followed by his lackey all the while holding his now bloody nose.

"Harry. I'm terrified of your brother." Ron managed to squeak out.

"Don't worry. I think by the end of this term, everyone will be." Harry muttered.

"Lets get dressed." Danny ordered, slamming the door shut again. Harry and Ron nodded so fast it looked like their heads might fall off their shoulders.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was completely silent. Ron and Harry were too shaken up to say anything as they got into their robes, and Danny was still fuming.

Finally, though, Ron seemed to find his voice, though it was shaky. "Hey,Danny... how... how did you make ice appear on the walls earlier?"

Harry wondered if Danny would explain.

Danny sighed. There was no point in hiding it now. He knew that he could trust Ron, though. In a way, Ron kinda reminded him of Tucker. Though without the technology craze and perverted tendencies. "I have... abilities... that humans don't normally have. See... I'm half ghost. As a ghost, I have an ice core, which has influence over me no matter what form I'm in, and can be triggered by my emotions much like our magic." he explained.

Ron's jaw dropped. "No way."

Harry nodded. "It's true. He can turn back and forth between his human form and his ghost form. First time I ever saw was when we were attacked by the ghost coyote."

"What ghost coyote?" Ron asked.

"Well. See... when Danny and I told you how his shoulder got all torn up we didn't tell you the whole truth. It wasn't a normal coyote. It was a ghost that had shape shifted to look like one. Danny had to turn into his ghost form to get rid of it." Harry explained

"Bloody hell. Can you show me your ghost form?" Ron asked eagerly, fear completely forgotten.

"I'd best not. I would appreciate it if you kept this a secret between us. I only told you because I feel you'd just find out anyways either from Harry telling you or from us getting into some sort of trouble where I have no choice but to use my powers. It's simpler for us all that I just tell you." Danny told him. "Imagine what would happen if the rest of the wizarding world found out what I am. I've heard magical creatures in this world are treated terribly. The second they find out, they'll try to use me as some sort of pet."

Ron nodded slowly. "I understand. Sorry Danny. You can trust me. I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you." Danny smiled gratefully.

They looked up as the train came to a stop and they were told to leave their things on the train. Danny frowned, hoping they wouldn't mind Raven, who was out cold on top of his head. The incident with Malfoy hadn't roused her in the slightest.

Danny and the others stepped out onto a tiny, dark platform. He could tell the others were shivering from the cold air, though he relished init. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Danny heard a familiar voice:

"Firs'years! Firs' years over here!"

Danny's eyes widened as he recognized the man named Hagrid from that night all those years ago.

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep,narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by he shore. Danny slipped into one of the boats followed by Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake,which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; and they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!"cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle doors.

* * *

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. They were led into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in,standing rather closer together than they would usually have done,peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Danny looked at the others, who seemed very nervous.

He rolled his eyes as everyone began freaking out at the idea of it being some sort of difficult test. He turned to them. "Calm yourselves. You heard her. She said it was a ceremony. Not a test. So don't assume the worst. I very highly doubt they expect us to cast spells right now. We weren't instructed to learn anything of our own over the summer. They wouldn't want an accidental explosion from a miscast spell on the first day I'm sure."

After hearing this, most of them began to calm.

Suddenly, something happened that made Harry jump about a foot in the air -several people behind them screamed.

"What the-?"

Everyone aside the Potter twins and Ron gasped in surprise. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Only Danny spoke up. "Waiting for the Sorting Ceremony."

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Fat Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," a sharp voice cut in. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Danny's eyes were wide as he stared around the great hall in amazement. They were led towards a tattered pointy hat that sat upon a four legged stool. He noticed everyone had turned to stare at the hat, and for a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

 _"Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge me on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You'rein safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

One by one, Mcgonagall called the students forward, until finally, it was Danny's turn.

As expected, Danny's last name caught the attention of everyone in the hall. It didn't take a genius for them to realize who came after him either.

Danny stepped forward and sat on the stool. Mcgonagall slowly placed the hat on his head.

"Hmm,"said a small voice in his ear. "I've never seen one quite like you before. Endless courage, the likes of which this world has never seen. Very intelligent. So loyal you would gladly sacrifice your own life to save your loved ones. And there's cunning too. You hid your powers away from everyone using whatever means you deemed necessary for a long time. All so you could protect them, and in fear of what people might have done to you had they found out. Your methods may sometimes be against the norms of society, some may even consider you a bit of a villain, but you do what you have to do to prevent as much innocent blood from being shed as you can. I think I know just what to do with you.- SLYTHERIN!"

Mcgonagall pulled the hat off him, and he strode over to the Slytherin other students quickly made a space for him, obviously having been told by Malfoy that he was a dangerous kid. He caught Ron's shocked gaze and Harry's worried one at the idea of Danny being in the 'evil' house.

Harry strode forward as his name was called and the hat seemed to take just as long to decide with him. Finally it came to a decision."GRYFFINDOR!"

Danny was sad that he wasn't in the same house as his twin, and he could tell Harry was just as upset. But that didn't mean they couldn't still be just as close as before. Contrary to popular belief, Danny didn't mind a little rivalry between them either. _A little separation will be good for him. He needs to learn how to cope without me hovering over his shoulder all the time. I can still protect him no matter what._

Danny smiled however when he saw that Ron had also been sorted into Gryffindor. _At least he won't be alone when he's with his house._

Once the ceremony was over, Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students,his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!"he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. The dishes in front of them almost instantly filled up with an endless amount of food.

Danny turned to his plate and started eating silently. A few of the other Slytherins were staring at him apprehensively. _Good. That's just how I want it. If they're afraid of me they'll leave me so long as that Malfoy kid is terrified of me, he won't touch Harry._

* * *

-Harry's POV-

Harry was eating his food quietly while sitting beside Ron. His heart stung a little from being separated from Danny. They'd never been separated before. Though, in a way, he knew Slytherin did seem to suit his brother rather well. Maybe even too well. He just hoped his twin didn't end up killing someone. Namely Malfoy. While he was never strong enough to protect Danny in terms of physical strength, he was always the one keeping Danny from going too far.

The Weasley twins were both looking at Harry with sympathy.

"We're sorry, Harry."

"We don't know how we'd handle,"

"being separated like that."

"So,if you want,"

"We'll let your brother visit us in our common room."

Harry looked at them in surprise. "Really?"

The twins nodded. Percy seemed to agree. "Yea. Your brother is fine. You've both become members of the family since you moved in."

Harry beamed at them.

"Can't believe Danny got put in that house. Even if he is terrifying." Ron muttered.

Harry shrugged. "Danny was placed in Slytherin because of how secretive he is. That much I'm sure of. He kept his true self hidden away from everyone for years. And he'll do whatever he needs to do to protect the people he cares about. Even if that task requires him to use rather unconventional means. But think of it this way. We now basically have a spy in Slytherin house."

The other Gryffindors looked at each other before they all started to grin.

* * *

-Danny'sPOV-

Danny found himself rather interested in the Hogwarts ghosts. They weren't like the ones he was used to. Some of the Slytherins had started trying to converse with him, but he just ignored them, uninterested.

At last, the feast was over, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that too."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There was muttering all about the hall.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Danny clamped his hands down on his ears to block out what he deemed to be chaos, NOT music. Raven was obviously not happy either as she dug her claws into his head.

Once it was over, Danny followed the other Slytherins to their common room, which was down in the dungeons.

The room was completely decorated with green. There were black couches about the room and a fireplace at the center of it. There were also several snakes decorating it.

* * *

Danny waited until everyone fell asleep before doing anything, which didn't take very long. He pried Raven off his head and set her in bed before leaving the room. Looking around to ensure he wouldn't be seen, he transformed into his ghost form before flying out of the room.

Using his ghost abilities, he started exploring all around the castle,memorizing where classes were and where all the staircases as to why the third-floor corridor was off limits to the students, he flew directly to it and started examining every nook and cranny before coming to a locked door.

Danny turned himself intangible and then peeked into the room. What he saw had his eyes widening considerably. An enormous three headed dog was standing guard over a small trap door. _Hoooolllly shiiiit._ Danny thought to himself. He quickly left the room and went to find the Gryffindor common room. He glided through the door before looking around for his brother. He finally found his twin already asleep. He shook Harry's shoulder roughly.

Harry shot up out of the covers in alarm and was about to shout before Danny placed a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet. Realizing Danny needed to tell him something important, he nodded and followed the halfa into the main room.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I've been exploring. I know why the third-floor corridor is off limits a massive three headed dog in there that's guarding a trapdoor." Danny explained quickly.

"What?! You could've gotten hurt!" Harry exclaimed.

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's _you_ I'm worried about. Harry I can turn intangible in a heartbeat. A dog can't touch me. But it can touch you."

Harry crossed his arms.

"Just please be careful." Danny pleaded.

Harry rolled his eyes at his brother's worrying. "I'll be fine, . But... thank you for telling me. You be careful too."He then hugged Danny, who hugged back immediately.

"I'll see you in the morning." Danny smiled and glided out of the room again.

Having taken care of that Danny started exploring again.

Deciding he'd explored enough for the night, he went back to his common room and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next day, Danny got up got dressed before he headed alone to each of his classes. A few of his house mates had decided the weren't scared of him anymore and a few tried to get him to join them.

Thanks to his thorough exploration the night before, he'd found several shortcuts which allowed him to maneuver from class to class quicker than anyone else. Though he did discovered quickly that he shared all of his classes with the Gryffindors, which meant he could be with his brother.

Much to the delight of his teachers, he could answer any of their questions just as well as Hermione could, which annoyed her to no end. He managed to quell her anger when he told her that he'd been studying everything he could from the wizarding books from the moment he'd discovered the wizarding world a few years prior, which gave him a heavy edge over her. At first they'd admonished him for bringing Raven to every class with him, but they soon learned to ignore it, as when they attempted to remove the kitten she would bite or claw them fiercely.

What caught him off guard was all the girls who would look in his direction, giggle, blush, and quickly look away. Several times now he'd heard a few of them whispering about him. _Please tell me I'm not going to have fan-girls._

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Danny was currently sitting down at the Gryffindor table with Harry, as he would occasionally do. Harry's house mates didn't seem all that bothered by it.

They smiled as the mail came in. Though to their surprise, Hedwig was carrying some mail as well today. She dropped down in front of Harry and brought him a letter.

Harry took it and read it.

 ** _'Dear Harry_**

 ** _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. I know you don't know me that well, but it's been years since I last spent any time with you or your brother, which was when you were babies, and I'd like to get to know you better. I was friends with your parents. Bring Danny with you if you come down. Send an owl answer back with Hedwig._**

 ** _Hagrid'_**

Danny read over Harry's shoulder and was a bit surprised. He then remembered the large man that had taken them away from their wrecked house the night their parents dad. He looked at his brother and nodded.

Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

"This should be interesting." Danny commented.

"Yea," Harry agreed, finishing his food. "We have potions today. Lets hope it goes alright."

* * *

The twins and Harry's friends made their way to the potions class.

They got to class and sat together, which caught the attention of several Slytherins as generally the two houses hated each other.

Snape went through roll call and paused when he got to Danny and Harry. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "The Potter twins. Our new... _celebrities._ "

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands, but quickly stopped as they caught the death glare that Danny sent them.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught everything... like Professor McGonagall, Snape had a the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate powder of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death... if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class was silent. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Danny, however, was leaning back in his seat,yawning in boredom.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly.

The twins looked at each other. "Which one?" they asked at the same time.

"Both of you. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry had no idea. Ron looked just as stumped. Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

"And what of your brother?" Snape sneered.

"They create a sleeping portion called Draught of Living Death. I wouldn't mind trying some of that right now." Danny yawned. The other students stared at him for his audacity to speak to Snape like that.

Snape looked furious. "Where would you look if I told you o find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat. Maybe I could use one of those to cure your poisonous attitude." Danny answered.

" _Danny! What are you doing?_ " Harry hissed.

"Pushing his buttons." Danny stated bluntly.

"What's the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape growled.

"Same plant. Are you implying you're a werewolf, sir? I had no idea you had such a hairy problem. No wonder you're in such a bad mood all the time." Danny grinned.

The entire class burst into laughter.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for your remarks, Daniel. One point from Gryffindor for your lack of foresight, Harry. Even with your brother's smart-alack attitude, at least he took the time to study before coming to school, which you apparently decided was too good for you." Snape said. The class gasped. Snape had never taken more points from his own house than Gryffindor.

* * *

The class let out and Harry was glaring at his brother. "Why would you make a scene like that?!"

"Because I was bored and I hate teachers who pick favorites." Danny answered.

"No! You're just trying to protect me! I'm not a little kid anymore and I don't need you to step in and save me all the time like some helpless infant!" Harry snapped. He had appreciated it before. Though now he was starting to get annoyed by his brother constantly acting like he was helpless. He also hated how his brother would constantly put his own life in danger in order to pull off this protection. He hated how his brother seemed to have no regard for his own life. Why? Why couldn't his brother see that he didn't need help all the time?

"It could've been any student, not just you. What's wrong with me trying to protect you? I don't think you're helpless. I just don't want you to get hurt." Danny stated calmly.

"Stop that! Just stop! I'm fine. I'm not getting hurt. I'm stronger than I was before. You yourself saw to that. You always put yourself in danger to keep me safe and give no regard to how I feel about it. You think I enjoy watching you take the pain for me?! I don't. Let me fight my own battles, Danny!" Harry shouted.

Danny frowned. It was in his nature to protect the people he cared about. It wasn't that he thought Harry liked seeing him take the brunt of everything. He just couldn't stand to see Harry hurting. Not after he'd lost everything he ever cared about before. Though he supposed he couldn't blame Harry. He had never told Harry about that side of him that he himself was still trying to figure out. "Harry-"

"Save it. Don't talk to me again until you have some regard for your own health." Harry said. He turned and began to walk away without another word.

Danny just stood there with a distraught expression. Finally he whipped around and ran off.

Almost immediately Harry regretted what he had said. Sure he had been annoyed, but... _Why did I do that?!_ He turned back around to apologize to his brother, but it was too late. Danny was gone.

"Dude. That was cold..." was all Ron could say to him.

Hermione was glaring at him now. "Yea. No kidding. Did you ever think your brother might have a reason for being so overprotective?" was all that she said before she 'hmphed' and walked away to their common room.

Harry's heart filled with dread as he took in what she said. He had never even thought to ask something like that. _What kind of brother am I?_

* * *

Danny didn't know where he was running to. He tried to hold back the tears that were running down his face but he couldn't do it. He didn't even notice a flight up stairs in front of him and tripped on the first step. He let out a yelp and tumbled down them. It happened so quickly that he couldn't even scream as he felt his right arm break from hitting the edge of one of the steps. He hit the ground at the bottom of the steps roughly. He didn't even try to get back up. He just curled up and started to sob, all the while shaking violently. A small pool of blood was beginning to form beneath him.

* * *

Ron had decided that he would go to Hagrid's with Harry. Harry was still incredibly depressed over what had happened with his brother and hadn't spoken since.

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying " _Back_ , Fang - _back."_

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

 _"Hang on,"_ he said _"Back_ ,Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling,m a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapart and putting rock cakes onto a plate, quietly. His eyes were dull and he couldn't bring himself to speak with much volume.

Hagrid noticed almost immediately. "What's wrong, Harry? By the way, I noticed yer brother didn't come. Did he change his mind?"

Harry flinched at that question.

Ron quickly answered for him. "They had a bit of an argument."

"What was it about?" Hagrid asked, sitting down in front of them with a concerned expression.

"Danny was giving Professor Snape hell when he tried to pick on them. After class, Harry got onto Danny for trying to protect him so much and told him not to speak to him again until he had regard for his own health." Ron explained hesitantly as he occasionally glanced at Harry, who was shrinking down further and further into his chair. He lowered his head down onto the table silently.

"I see. I'm sorry to 'ear that." Hagrid said with a frown, offering Harry some extra rock cakes. Harry just stared at them silently.

Ron tried to think of something to take Harry's mind off of it and noticed a newspaper on the table.

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good with you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

"Harry! Hagrid!" Ron exclaimed. "This break-in happened on the same day we were in getting our supplies."

Hagrid didn't say anything and looked away from him. Harry noticed this and thought it was strange. Did Hagrid have something to do with the break in?

As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. His mind had been taken off his brother for the time being as he thought about the expression on Hagrid's face as Ron talked about the vault break in. He shook is head to clear it from his thoughts. He needed to find his brother at dinner and apologize to him for what he had said.

* * *

Hours had passed and Danny hadn't moved from his place at the foot of the stairs. His eyes were dull and blank. His right arm was broken badly and blood was running from the side of his face and a few other places along his body that had hit the stone edges of the stairs when he fell. He made no move to indicate that he even noticed as a pair of feet walked towards him.

"So. One of the Potters has fallen.." Danny recognized that voice as Professor Quirrel. Though it was strange. The voice wasn't stuttering as it normally did.

"I have a good idea of what you are, boy. My master can sense it." he said as he nudged Danny roughly with a foot. Danny couldn't bring himself to move at all. What Harry had said to him had shook him to the core. As a half ghost, having his obsession cause a rift between himself and his brother was the worst possible way it could've happened. It left him weak and vulnerable. "You could be of use to him... for his revenge." he then pulled out his wand.

Quirrel muttered a spell that Danny couldn't quite make out. His eyes widened as the spell hit him. He let out a shriek of pain as the spell hit him, but no sound escaped his lips. He could do nothing as darkness overcame him.

Quirrel smirked as Danny stood up slowly and stared back at him. His eyes were no longer blue, but blood red.


End file.
